The present invention relates to a paint composition and a coating product.
There is a paint composition which contains a non-glorious color pigment and a scaly glorious color pigment. When a coating film is made by using this paint composition, a design effect is displayed due to the gloss action of the glorious pigment. More concretely, there is a paint composition in which a blue-interfacing mica (a scaly glorious color pigment) is in combined use with a non-glorious blue pigment.
However, since displaying of higher design effects is recently desired in various kinds of coating products (for example, automobile paints), known paint compositions have difficulty in sufficiently responding to the desire.